Uma outra história
by naninha-benz
Summary: Bella vai à casa de praia de sua amiga Alice e lá conhece o cara mais lindo que seus olhinhos já viram. E Algumas coisas a mais acontecem e sua vida muda por completo! "Como um anjo Você apareceu na minha vida Como um anjo Repleto de ternura"
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Uma outra história**

Shipper: Edward,Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose e mais alguns...

Gênero: Comédia, Ação e talveis alguns lemons

Censura: Cada um sabe oq Le...

Sinopse: Bella vai à casa de praia de sua amiga Alice e lá conhece o cara mais lindo que seus olhinhos já viram. E Algumas coisas a mais acontecem e sua vida muda por completo!

"Como um anjo  
Você apareceu na minha vida  
Como um anjo  
Repleto de ternura  
E de paixão"

Bella é irmã de Rose e moram com seus pais Renne e Charlie;

Alice é a melhor amiga de Bella e de Rose;

Rose tem o seu namorado, Emmett;

Edward que é amigo de Jasper;

Carliste e Esmes são pais de Edward.


	2. O convite

Bella sempre morou com seus pais. Tinha tudo o que uma menina queria. Bem, tudo o que seus pais poderiam oferecer. Estudava normalmente, suas notas não eram as melhores mais tambem não eram as piores!

Bella sempre gostou muito de conversa e fazer amizades. O unico problema é que ela era um pouquinho timida. Alice,sua melhor amiga, sempre chamava ela para sair.

Como de costume liga Bella...

- Alooouuu??

- Eii Alicee! É Bella!

-ÁAAAHH Bellaa, eu já estava indo ligar para você menina, tenho um babado ENORME para te contar!

-O que?!?!? Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada!!!

- Bem, mamãe e papai pediram para chamar você para ir COMIGO para a casa de praia! E ai?

- ÁH... Vou pedir a Renne e a Charlie.. Sabe como é... ainda tenho 17 anos e tenho q pedir permissão!?

- GAROTA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA PEDIR?? TO ESPERANDO AQUI! ME LIGA DAQUI A 3 MINUTOS E ME FALA SE ELES DEIXARAM!?

- Ta bom! J

Bella sai correndo tropeçando em tudo que tem direito, exasperada, e GRITA!

- Mãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

- Que foi menina, quem morreu? Que gritaria é essa? Tá ficando doida??

- Mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe!!!!

- Que que ée?

(Renne já está ficando estressada comigo é melhor eu contar logo!)

- Mãe, Você sabe que eu te amo muito né? Então... Pois é... A Alice me chamou para ir... .. sabee... na .. é um pouco longe.. e não sei se papai vai deixa... mais .. você sabe que eu amo muito vocêis dois né? Então.. Alice me chamou para ir para a casa de praia com os PAIS dela?

(Pois é soltei a bomba de uma vez só.)

- Bella, você terá que pedir ao seu pai! Mais por mim tudo bem.

- Serio, EBÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- ah, Bella chama a sua irmã para ir com você, já que Alice também é amiga de Rose.

- ÁaAaaaAaaaaAaaaaHHhhh mãeee.. Você sabe que a Rose não desgruda do tarado do Emmett.

-Bella não fala assim do namorado da sua irmã!

- Mãe, você não intende! O Emmett é do mal! Serio, você nunca conversou com ele no MSN!

- Bella se você não chamar a sua irmã eu não deixo você ir!

(Merda, droga ARRGGGGGG, opa.. saquei a da mamãe .. heheh quer ficar em casa só para fazer coisinhas com o papai (6) !! SAFADINHAA )

- HÁAA! Entendi Dona Renne, você quer ficar em casa sozinha com o Charlie né! SAQUEEI!! Pode deixar eu vou chamar a Rose sim!


	3. A partida

A Partida

Cada dia que passa sei que Alice é uma boa amiga! Ela não é do tipo de amiga que fala da boca para fora ou dá conselhos só porque acha certo isso e errado aquilo, ela é bem doida para falar a verdade! Gosta de competição! e sem duvida nenhuma essa viagem vai dar muito lucro para nós!

-Aliiceee.(Disse Bella Abraçando Alice)

- Bellaaa. O.O ( Olhando o lindo vestido de Crochê da Alice)

- Caralhooo Alice você é muito piriguete cara!Ta muito gata hein!?

-Ah Bella, para! To ficando com vergonha!?

-Hu?

- TÁH TÁH TÁH É MENTIRA! EU SEI QUE EU TO MUITO GATA!

(Alice olha para o lado e vê o acontecimento!!!)

- Bella, Adivinha quem ta se agarrando atrás do carro do papai?

- DESGRAMA ROSE, SAI DE TRAS DESSE CARRO LOGO.. SE NÃO EU LIGO PRA MAMÃE E FALO PARA ELA QUE VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM!

(Rose olha para a cara de Bella rindo, e com uma cara de deboche)

- Há Há... Adivinha Bellinha!? Eu contei tudo para mamãe... Até os mínimos detalhes!

- NÃO NÃO NÃO, Mentira!! Você realmente contou? (Alice pergunta pasma!?) O.O

- Ué Contei!?(Rose fala.. como se fosse completamente normal!)

- Amor... você realmente Contou???? O.O (Nessa hora o coração de Emmett dispara!Tipico de Em, como se ele liga-se para isso)

(Rose pisa no pé de Emmett)

-Aiiii! PORRA!

(Todos gritam de uma só vez!)

-"CALA A BOCA EMMETT"

-Que foi? Que que eu fiz?(Emmett faz carinha de cachorrinho sem dono)

-Idiota!!!(Rose ta estressada!)

(Nesse momento Esme Chega)

-Bom dia Bella!? (Esme fala com aquela cara de anjo)

-Bom dia Tiaa!!(Bella toda alegre fala)

-Bom dia Rose e, EMMETT??????

(pensamento de Esme... Como assim a Rose vai levar o_ Tarado_ do namorado dela.. Ah se ela acha que vai fazer da minha casa um motel ta muito enganada!)

-Bom dia Esme(Fala Emmett e Rose ao mesmo tempo)

-E ai prontos para irmos?

- SIMMMM!!! (TODOS responde saltandoo!)

-EPA EPA EPA EPA EPAAAAA!!!

(Bella, Rose, e Alice olham para Esme com o show que ela tinha acabado de fazer com EPAS)

- Que foi Mãee? Fumou oque hoje?(Alice pergunta)

-Que issooo... Epaa Epaa Epaa.. Respeita a sua mãe moxinhaa mais fofinha da mamãee!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOXINHA MAIS FOFINHA DA MAMÃE!! Que idiota Caraa! MOXIINHA!! Alice você virou uma VACA KKKKKKKK.. UMaa VACA MOXA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

(Nessa hora Rose olha para Emmett com um olhar.. Completamente mortal!(**N/A Até eu teria medo desse olhar da Rose!**))

- Que foi amorzinho?

- Nada Emmett!

-Voltando ao assunto aqui por favor? Alice.... Cadê o Carliste??(Esme pedindo a atenção)

-Eu sei lá mãe?!

- Quem falou no nome de um Deus da Mitologia grega aqui!?

- Amor, Aonde você estava?

- Dentro de casa né mozinho!

-Ok, Vamos então! Todos já estão desesperado para chegar logo à praia!?

(Todos foram andando em direção ao carro)

(1ª- Musica que estava passando no carro)

- Que musiquinha é essa que ta passando??(Emmett pergunta com cara de bobo)

-Ai Emmett, se Liga! É a Barbie Girl!!

-PELAMORDIDEUS TIRA ESSA PORCARIA! Coloca esse Cd aqui!(Emmett pega um cd dentro da bolsa de Rose.. aonde ele deixa algumas coisas dele)

- Ta bom!(Disse Esme pegando o cd)

- Que merda é essa?(Carliste pergunta quase socando o Cd que não queria sair)

- é CRÉEEUUUUUUUUU CRÉEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU!!! Ah Carliste por que você tiroo??(Emmett fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono)

- Esse tipo de musica não passa no meu... érr... hu? CARRO!

(2ª - Carliste tira e coloca um cd que esme deu para ele)

-Vamos ouvir uma musica melhor OKAY?

- Tá néh..(Disse Emmett decepcionado)

- Pai... Você não vai colocar aquele cd não né?(Alice pergunta)

- Qual filhinha linda do papai!

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK FILHINHA LINDA DO PAPAI!!!(Emmett com a sua voz um pouco elevada rindo e falando)

(TODOS OLHAM PARA O EMMETT COM O OLHAR MORTAL)

- CALA A BOCA EMMETT( todos gritam)

(Nesse mesmo instante a musica começa)

- Ai pai, PARA TIRA ESSA PORCARIA!

- O carro é meu e eu coloco o que eu quero!(Carliste faz cara de superior) u.u

E assim eles seguiram ouvindo musicas toscas até chegarem à praia!

* * *

**N/A - Todas as musicas, vestidos e bagulhos do tipo.. eu estarei colocando no meu perfil oks?!**

_**Lisy Cullen - **Estarei postando quando voltar de viagem ou seja só a segunda. :D Mais hoje eu ainda eu coloco o novo cap.. eu tenho td certinho até o cap. 5 se eu não me engano. são todos pequenos pelo fato de ser bem... só falas.. xD_

_Beijosss Espero mais Reviews *-*  
_


	4. A visão mais linda do mundo

**A Visão mais linda do mundo!**

Nossa eu fico pensando... Como a minha querida irmã pode ser tão burra! SSERRIO!? QUEM VAI QUERER NAMORAR UM IDIOTA COMO O EMMETT? _[N/A: EUU \o/]._

Ele é lindo e tudo o mais... ELE É BURRO! Muito, e alem disso tudo.. um machista!

-Aeee!! Finalmente! Cara.. eu to precisando muitooo ir no banheiro.. Aonde é o banheiro, Cadê o banheiro?[Emmett quase descontrolado com a mão... vocês sabem aonde... segurando]

- Abre a porta Esme, se não esse menino vai ficar ROXO[Carliste tava com pena de Emmett? O.O]

- Ixe.. Calma ai que eu vou procurar (Esme joga as coisas dela em cima de uma mesa retangular para tirar as coisas da bolsa para procurar a chave)

- Emmett, Tem um restaurante bem ali na frente... lá tem banheiro(Disse Carliste apontando para o outro lado da rua)

-Ta bom! (Emmett Sai correndo, atravessa a rua sem olhar para os lados!)

(Emmett entra no restaurante e pergunta a um garoto branco com cabelo cor de bronze, meio bagunçado)

- Aonde é o banheiro cara???

- É ali do lado!(O garoto disse a Emmett)

- Valeuuuu!!!

(Enquanto Emmett entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta, Rose, Alice e Bella entram no restaurante e perguntam a um garoto)

- érr.. Você viu um cara Alto, musculoso com cabelo escuro e encaracolado entrar aqui?

- ÁH.. o grandão.. Ele tá ali no banheiro... e ... Cá entre nós .. Ele não parecia muito bem não.. Acho que vai demorar um pouco... Se voceis querem entrar... tem o banheiro da minha casa.... (Disse o menino com um olhar malicioso)

-Olha garoto, Aquele "grandão" é o Meu namorado e olha como fala com as minhas irmãs!(Rose disse gritando chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante)

-Ei barbie... calma... eu só pensei que voceis tambem quisessem usar o banheiro.. só estava sendo EDUCADO!(Disse o garoto)

(Quando Bella olhou atentamente para o menino seus olhos brilharam, ele parecia um monumento de um Deus grego, ele era tão perfeito, tão lindo!)

- Oi...é? hã?(Bella tentando falar algo para o menino lindo)

- Edward!(Ele disse pegando na mão dela)

- Oi, Bella, Desculpe pela grosseria da minha irmã Rosalie, ela deve estar preocupada com o namorado dela!

- Ah.. Sem problemas...(Ele realmente tava sem graça)

(Emmett sai do banheiro quase berrando )

- EITAA LE LE, Mais que coisa boaa!!!

- Em, Olha o jeito amor! Poxa estamos no bar!(Rose disse reprendendo Emmett)

- Aqui não é um bar.. é um RESTAURANTE!(Edward fala com raiva)

-Ok, dá no mesmo!(Emmett Diz encarando Edward)

(Bella Olha para a cara de Rose, que por sinal estava muito assustada)

- Rose tira o Emmett taradão daqui!

- Já tava fazendo isso! ¬¬"

(Rose sai com Emmett indo em direção a casa de Carliste e Esme)

-Edward, aqui tem sorvete????(Alice com os olhinhos brilhando)

-é.. tem!

- Vou te mostrar!(Pensamento obscuro de alice -UIIII ELE VAI ME MOSTRAR (66) )

- Nossa, tem tudo isso???

-ér.. sim!Vai querer qual???

- hum...o Berry Berry! *-*

- Ok... Vou lá preparar para você! Sua amiga não vai querer não?(Edward olha para Bella)

-Oi, Onde, Como. Porque, quando? OIEE!?(pensamento da Bella- Ai sua idiota que isso relaxa. Porque você tá assim? Só porque ele é um gatinho e tá falando com você, REAGEE GAROTA!)

-Bem... você vai querer sorvete?

-áh sim, claro! Porque não?! Eu quero é?O Birthday Cake(Bella Olha o mostruario que estava na mão da Alice)

- ok, to indo preparar!

(Ed volta com uma bandeija com os 2 sorvetes)

- Quanto é?(Alice pergunta descretamente)

- áh Para voceis 2!? É de graça! Mais hoje uma de voceis 2 tem que sair comigo!?

- Combinado intão!(Alice diz toda animadinha)

-éh!(Bella tava parecendo que tinha ficado 1 hr no sol de tão vermelha que tava!)

- Aonde voceis 2 moram? Eu vou buscar!

- Ali na frente, não precisa ir buscar não! Nos vamos vir até aqui!

- Esta bem, então! Nos vemos aqui as 7 pode ser?

- Claroo!!

* * *

**N/A - Bem Adiantei o Cap.. durante a semana estarei colocando mais 1 cap... ele tá um pouco confuso.. mais Acho que dá para intender ^^ Cheguei de viagem agora .. To mortinha! áh... e não pensem q o Ed é calmo e romantico! ele é muito mais tarado que o EMMETT ;) DICA**

**Comentarios:**

**Lisy Cullen :**_ Nãaaooo Aqui ele só vai ser amigo da Alice! Ela vai conhecer um pessoal ai. ai vai rola muita coisa ;) _

**Beijoss Boa semana! **


	5. Eu quero é mais beijar na boca!

**Eu quero é mais beijar na boca!**

Do mesmo jeito que Alice é um anjo, é um saco! Sério. o Edward tava babando nela! Que raiva! Nossa nem acredito! Bem, se eu for .. eu vo fazer um pouco de glicose, vai que ela percebe que eu gosto dele... e para com isso.

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooo ALICE! Mais que merda bixo, eu não vou! Ele tava dando mole para você! Que bosta bixo!!!

Bella realmente tava muito estressada, Alice estava tentando convence-la de ir ao encontro de Edward. Só que ela acha que ele estava interessado em Alice e naão nela!

- Bella se arruma vamos sair! Poxa eu te convidei para você se diverti comigo! Aonde quer que ele vá nos levar... concerteza tera um monte de gatinhos!

- Éh.. verdade! Bella, anda se arruma falta só 15 minutos.. e eu e Emmet vamos sair com vocêis 2. Até porque mamãe pediu para vigiar você!

- Tá bom... até parece que algum dia você tomou conta de mim!

- Quem disse que eu nunca tomei conta de você?

-Áh você não lembra quando eu quebrei o braço? Você falou pra mamãe que eu ia no parquinho brinca comigo e com o resto do pessoal.. e me deixou SOZINHA IR! E ainda por cima eu cai e quebrei o braço por causa daquele menino idiota que tava no escorregador!

-Mais isso é outro tantos!AGORA SE ARRUMA MERDA! Eu não quero ficar aqui !

- MERDA TÁ BOM!

Depois de alguns minutos Bella estava prontinha... e linda!

Desceram correndo as escadas sairam e se despediram de Carliste e Esme que iam para um forró. Atravessaram a rua e chegaram ao restaurante. Edward estava lindo com uma blusa branca e bermuda preta!Realmente um pedaço de mal caminho!Alice estava perfeita no seu bem simples mais arrumadinha.

(Pov Bella)

Quem eram eles para me obrigar a sair com Edward..

Edward e Bella.. Um combina... Ele é tão lindo.. Por que ele deu em cima de ALICE . Eu quero ele pra mim! E já que eu vou nessa porcaria.. eu vou fazer com que ele me escolha! Rá! Droga, mais a Alice é minha amiga, eu não quero machucar os sentimentos dela.. eu tenho que conversa com ela antes.. da escolha dele! DROGA, DROGA , DROGA! Como eu vou fazer isso...

Já seiii (6)!!

HAHA BELLA FODONAA!

Eu sou foda!!

-Ei! Nossa como voceis duas estão linda! Bella você tá linda! E Alice.. nossa.. nem se fala!

- Oi Edward!(Merda bella não fica corada não fica corada, DROGA EU TO CORADA!)

- Ei lindo!(Alice tá dando em cima de Edward, droga.. eu tenho que falar logo com ela)

-Ali...

(Edward me interrompeu na hora errada.)

-Bella..

- Eu?

-é você mesma! Posso falar uma coisa para você? Só que tem que ser em particular!?(OHH DROGA ELE VAI FALAR COMIGO O GATINHO TÁ ME DANDO MOLÉE ÁH ALICE SE FUDEU!)

-Ér... pode!

(Edward pega na mão de Bella e a puxa para o outro lado do restaurante!)

-Bella, eu quero apresentar o Jasper para a você... Eu gostei muito da Alice.. Você pode me ajudar?

(MERDA ... ESSE MENINO É MUITO CARA DE PAU.. PORQUE ELE TÁ FAZENDO ISSO DROGAAAAAAA)

- Ah claro! Eu te ajudo com a Alice!

(Os dois voltam e Edward começa a falar)

-Bem, Alice, Você aceita ser minha convidada de honra essa noite?

-áh sim claro! (que estranho alice não tá tão animada assim! CREDO!)

(Pov Edward)

Eu tenho que fazer de tudo para conseguir ganhar a Alice, ela parece uma fadinha, esse cabelo dela que mata! Mais nada que o tempo não resolva.. eu gosto de mulheres com o cabelo grande! Ela é baixinha, fofinha dá até vontade de morde!

- Bem.. Isabella esse é Jasper! Ele vai ser o seu parceiro essa noite.

-Pode me chamar de Bella, é melhor!

- Oi Bella!

-Ei.

- Vamos Alice?

- É aonde vamos???

- Vamos ao Bar do Xico!

-Bbaarr??

-É! É em frente a praia.. é muito lindo lá! Você vai gostar!

(Nossa cara, ela tá linda demais, hoje eu vou beijar!)

(Pov Bella)

Nossa, que fora! Ai fudeu, simplesmente fudeu cara! Esse tal de Jasper não tá nem ai pra mim! E Alem do que.. Ele nem faz o meu tipo! Alice saiu ganhando... Mais ela vai ter que me recompensar de algum jeito! Que inferno!

- E ai Jasper? Você é o que do Edward?

-Apenas amigo... Muito amigo dele!

-Hum...

- Edzinho gostou da Alice parece!

-É realmente... (infelismente.... )

-Alice parece ser muito legal, queria ter conversado mais com ela!

-Qual é.. tá dispensando eu aqui é. Beleza então!

Aa é fogo hein! Eu ainda to saindo com ele.. e ele ainda fala que queria sair com a Alice? PUTAQUEPARIU... eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo isso.. E sim..! eu vou voltar para casa.. To até falando sozinha.. então.. FODA-SE mais doida que eu .. só matando a autora e todo mundo vive feliz !

- Olha... se você naõ quer a minha companhia é só falar.. eu to indo embora.. porque você não tá muito feliz.. e eu sei que eu tambem não to!

-não não nãoo, você entendeu errado!! Eu quero sair com você sim, vamos andando, por favor?

* * *

**N/A - AEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee To postanto de novo *-* Esse Cap foi bem tosquinho... Mais acho que é bem importante... Vocêis devem tá pensando porque que a Bella quer "competir" com Alice.. Mais fiquem tranquilas elas são amigas.. e não é um jogo.. de quem pega quem! A Bella gosto do_________ e a Alice do _________ Mais o Ed gosta da __________ e o Jasper tambem. Mais o Ed.. vai percebe que a _____ não é assim tão tão. e.. Acabo! não vo falar Mais nada!!**

**Comentarios:**

**Lisy Cullen** - _Como você viu o Ed gostosinho vai sair com a Alice.. mais umas coisinhas vão acontecer.. e o jogo vai virar! ;)_

**-** _Nadaaaaaaa!!! saiyueuiagysiu Suruba só no final! Com direito a TUDO! ;)_

**_Beijosssssss_**

**_Quero comentarios *-* Pllleeeassee *-*_**


	6. Dadinhos da sorte

**Dadinhos da sorte**

Eu tenho que ir para um lugar com muita musica agitada, Nossa ninguem merece a mosca morta do Jasper! Ele parece um emo, não que eu tenho algo contra eles, mais poxa, agente tá saindo ele podia pelo menos sorrir né!

- Nossa que lugar... legal!(Alice tava com os olhinhos brilhando *-* )

- é Sim.. Aqui tem até musica ao vivo.. Vamos beber alguma coisa?

-Bora!(Todos gritaram)

- Bella, você trouxe os dadinhos para nós brincarmos?

- Logiico (6) .

(Pov Alice)

Cara... Como o Jasper é legal *-*Putzx o Ed é gatinho.. Mais não tem o charme que o Jasper tem...Hummm.... Droga a Bella sempre fica com o melhor... que merda... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para sair do Ed... e ficar com o Jasper... eu quero ele! E eu vou ter! Eu queria ter conversado mais com ele só a Bella voltou muito rapido da conversa basica com o Ed. aff!

_

* * *

_

_Fashback_

_-Ei! Nossa como voceis duas estão linda! Bella você tá linda! E Alice.. nossa.. nem se fala!_

_- Oi Edward!(Bella)_

_- Ei lindo!(Nossa olha o menino lindo que tá do lado do Ed)_

_Eu tenho q pedir o Ed para me apresentar ele! Nossa ele parece ser emo!? Que CUTI!_

_-Ali...(Bella)_

_(Ed interrompe Bella)_

_-Bella.._

_- Eu?_

_-é você mesma! Posso falar uma coisa para você? Só que tem que ser em particular!?_

_(Nossa que idiota nem me aprensento ao gatinho)_

_-Ér... pode!_

_(Edward pega na mão de bella e a Puxa para o outro lado do restaurante!)_

_- Oi! Meu nome é Alice! Você é amigo do Ed?_

_-Ei, é. Eu sou amigo do Edward! Você deve ser a Alice né? _

_-Yeah! Ele falou de mim?_

_- É um pouco, não mentira. Ele falou de você a tarde toda e me encheu o saco! Eu tava lendo o meu livrinho basico e ele chegou me pertubando em casa falando um monte de coisas que você é isso que você é aquilo. Bem pelo menos ele tem razão em uma coisa: Você é muito bonitinha. Gostei do seu cabelo e da maquiagem tambem!_

_-ér. Obrigada! Você é gay?_

_- Parece? não eu não sou! É porque aqui só tem menina doida.. e eu tenho que me fazer de gay se não elas ficam correndo atras de mim! _

_- Ah, mas elas tambem... Deixa pra lá ... _

_- não não fala! eu to gostando!_

_(Bella acabou de voltar com o Ed... e a cara dela não é nada boa! Shii lá vem bomba!)_

_-Bem, Alice, Você aceita ser minha convidada de honra essa noite?_

_-áh sim claro! (que estranho alice não tá tão animada assim! CREDO!)_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

-Ed... vamos jogar?

-Vamos ué!

Bem tive uma ideia eu sei como vou conseguir ficar com Jasper ... Esses dadinhos tem um truque bacana que sempre cai no que eu quero.. HAHA a Bella é tão besta de me passar os macetes basicos desses tipos de coisas! Ela realmente gosta muito de mim*-*

Eu sou foda! HAHA

* * *

**N/A - Meninas! Nossssaaaa Eu to muito feliz cara! Um monte de reviews! OMG! *-* Bem esse cap é bem pequeno... Esse cap tem umas bebidas que eles pediram. Eu peguei e coloquei todos no meu perfil.. então para ver elas... *-* só indo nele.. áaa eu criei outra fic... só que é uma adaptação de um livro bem legal! Aii.. sabe.. se alguem quiser ler tá no meu perfil tambem! ;)**

**Comentarios**

**Laurenhay -** _Calmaaa eu vou escrever sim sim! relaxa! ;) não sei se eu vou poder postar amanhã! pq minha vozinha tá no CTI.. e provavelmente amanhã eu devo ficar lá com ela... :( Mais provavelmente segunda tem post (y)_

**Lisy Cullen** - _é o Jogo vai esquentar digamos assim ;) se prepara! ;)_

**Mariane** - _Nossa, vc é quase a minha chará ;) diferença no final meu nome termina com I :P TO escrevendo to escrevendoooo!_

**Nayfa **-_ eles vão se agarrar! asuiehoaiusheoiauehoai!_

**Bella** - _Obrigadaaaa!!! *-*_

_**Beijinhos a Todas! Continuem lendo e dão uma olhadinha lá na minha outra fic! Acho que voceis vão gostar! ;)**_

_**Comenteeemmm!**_


	7. O Jogo

**O jogo**

(Pov Bella)

Sentamos em e fizemos uma roda no chão da praia... Eu, Emmett, Jasper, Ed, Rose e estou em vantagem! Ed esta de frente para mim. Eu tenho que seduzir ele. Só não sei como... e eu não vou obrigar a fazer nada que ele não quereia...

-Vamos começar?

Peguei os dadinhos e coloquei no chão

- Quem quer começar? (Alice pergunta)  
- Euuu... vamos ver se eu tenho sorte com essa bagaça aqui!(Fala Rose com cara de superior girando a garrafa)

Rodou, rodou, rodou e parou _Nela e no Emmett_. Tudo bem né!? Ela hoje tá se achando muito vai acabar se atrapalhando na hora de jogar os dados quero só vê!

Rose pedou os dadinhos e jogou e parou:

_BEIJAR O PÉ_

- Nossa Rose... você tem má sorte... beijar o pé do Emm!!  
- KKKKKKKKKKKkk Amor, aproveita que hoje eu não to com chulé!  
- Ai para Emmett, seu nojento!  
- Vai anda Rose... queremos ver o beijOoo ;)

Lá foi Rose beijar o pé de Emmett.. eu nunca vi uma coisa tão nojenta assim! Tadinha ... deve depois passar até cloro para tirar o gosto ruim da boca! Se fudeu!

-Vamos continuar.. agora é a vez do Emmett...

A garrafa ficou girando, girando... girando... girando, girando..... e parou.. todo mundo olhava fixamente para mim... OMG, PUTA QUE PARIU parou em mim e no Ed.. Ai meu deus e agora?

Emmett jogou o dadinho e deu uma piscadinha para mim! Eu tava pegando fogo por dentro muito fogo... Só eu e Alice sabiamos o esquema do dadinho... Será que o idiota do Emmett ia me sacaniar? Será que pelo menos ele sabia como era o macete?

Quando o dadinho escostou no chão rolou 2 vezes e parou.

Beijo no (Você que sabe!?)

- Como assim?????(Ed já tava com a cara toda vermelha perguntando olhando fixamente para mim)  
- Simples o Emmett que decide aonde eu vou beijar! Emm. E ai vai ser aonde?  
- Eu quero um beijo bem caprixado na trave da boca do Ed!  
- Táh bom! Edward, posso?  
- Pode né! Estamos jogando!

Fui me aproximando dele, com os olhos aberto para saber aonde eu tava indo... Fui devagar.. comecei a sentir a respiração dele... ele tava um pouco abalado com a minha aproximação. Segurei a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e ele pegou na minha cintura... me aproximei... ele era alto.. mais ai era só ficar na ponta do pé que tava tudo bem... e me aproximei mais um pouco.... e dei devagar um beijo no canto da boca dele... ele tinha um cheiro tão bom! Ele era tão perfeito, ele tinha feito a barba hoje... tava com um cheiriinho tão gostoso!

Fui me abaixando e ele ficou segurando a minha sintura, tentei me afastar mais ele ainda estava lá me segurando. Ele estava se aproximando de novo de mim quando uma idiota grita:

**- EDWARD!**

* * *

**N/A - Bem meninas.. to atualizando aqui rapidinho... não to muito bem não.. ;) Mais vai passar xD  
Não fiquem com raiva de mim.. esse cap é bem pequininho maiisssssss.... no proximo vão acontecer umas coisinhas.. que vão deixar vcs com mais raiva ainda... mão não é nem do Ed.. e nem da Bella... vai ser da 3ª pessoa ;)**

**Comentarios:**

**Lisy Cullen -** _Tá esquentando pode apostar ;)_

**Mariane -** xD _Adoro escrever o seu nome aiusehoiasuehoai. tá PAREY! Obrigada.. qualquer coisa q você não goste e talz.. pode tá falando... isso é muito importante para mim xD _

**Gabriella Swan -** _Obrigadaaa xD_

_**Beijoss Meninas e boa semana ;)**_

Pode clicar no botãozinho ai.. vc não vai perde o dedo não ;)


	8. A mentira

**7. A Mesteriosa**

_(Pov Bella)_

Sempre tem alguem para atrapalhar um momento bom! Quem era essa? Mais que mulhersinha feia.. tá ela era bonita mais, pelamordideus, quem usaria a roupa que ela táh usando? A faça-me um favor hein!? Fica longe do Edzinho aqui... ele é meu!

- EDWARD! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Você está doido? Você pede para voltar para mim e fica beijando outra? Você é muito cara-de-pau sabia? Mais eu não vou deixar isso barato não! Você me paga! E você sua vadiasinha! Toma cuidado comigo!

Agora essa ai tinha arrumado uma bem grande, Alice e Rose já estavam do meu lado. Acho que ela tava ficando com medo. Minha irmã é linda.. e Deve tá deixando ela com medo!

- Olha como você fala com ela! Eu não quero mais voltar com você Tanya! Você é um inferno, ou melhor Era o meu INFERNO PARTICULAR! Agora ... Tenho coisa melhor! E pode ter certeza que.. Isso nunca vai acontecer! E toma cuidado com o que você fala! E Alias.. a única vadia que eu to vendo aqui .. é VOCÊ! VAZA minha filha!

- Edward, você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo!

- Táh... Tanya.. Olha intão como eu vou me arrepender!

Edward pegou na cintura na minha com uma mão e a puxa contra o seu corpo e com a outra mão pega nos meus cabelos e me beija ferozmente.

(Pov Edward)

OMFG! O que eu to fazendo? Eu ia ficar com a Alice, e agora eu beijei a Bella. Ela é linda, tem um cheiro bom de morango, tem um rosto suave, beija bem! O que tá acontecendo comigo? Eu to sentindo algo por ela! Nossa a Tanya é muito vadia, sempre ficou brincando com os meus sentimentos, e agora esse sentimento tá de volta, e eu nem conheço a Bella direito... Eu não posso me deixar levar pelas aparecencias! Tanya é linda, mais isso não quer dizer que é boa o suficiente, Bella tem uma belesa, que sem comparação toda vez que olho para ela fica corada!

- Bella, descuulpa!

- Não Edward, tudo bem!

- Desculpa ter te usado assim, é porque a Tanya, Droga, ela é um lixo, não vale a pena, ela era a minha ex. e agora eu não sei...

- Eu jáh falei Edward .. tá tudo bem! Não se preucupe!

- Eu.. Eu.. não sei.. E.. eu vou para casa! Desculpe, nos vemos amanha!

Que idiota eu to sendo, to me fazendo de mulhersinha complicada e confusa!O que merda, esta acontecendo comigo??? Por que eu to assim. Eu to chorando? Mais que droga é essa? Eu não choro por causa de mulher! Merda eu esqueci a chave em casa!

- Mãaaaaae!

...

...

...

...

- Que foi Filho? Nossa por que você tá assim? Por que tá chorando?

- Não é nada! Esquece.. to cansado.. vo dormi!

- Tudo bem querido...Conta aqui pra mamãe o que aconteceu com você? Foi a Tanya de novo? Eu já te falei que ela é uma vadia! Não fica assim!

- Mãe, tipo, foi e não foi a Tanya.. Eu to confuso... Eu conheci uma garota... e ela é linda! Nossa! ela tem uma bunda! e o peitão dela mãe! CARALHOW!

-Menos meu filho, muito menos.. eu não preciso saber dos detalhes assim!

- Ah foi mal mãe.. é porque a Bella é gostosa.

- Ah.. intão o nome dela é Bella né!?

- Não! É Isabella!

-Aff... táh.. continua a sua história!

- E que eu beijei a Bella para me vingar da Tanya.. só que eu senti alguma coisa.. uma coisa aqui no peito.. Mais forte do que quando foi com a Tanya.. na verdade nem tem comparação.. só que eu pensava que ia ficar com a Alice.. só que eu acho que o Jasper gostou da Alice.. e ai nós fomos jogar e fudeu tudo.. por que a Rose teve que beijar o pé do Emmett... Ai depois a Bella teve que me beijar na trave da boca e eu tava depois puxando ela para beijar ela... e a tanya aparecer e aconteceu a merda q eu falei ali em cima! Entendeu?

- Não!

- Áh.. intão vai a merda!

(Pov Alice)

Genteeeeeeeee Me conta.. que babado é esse que eu to perdendo... Eu ia ficar com o Ed... mais ai conheci o Jasper que é super emo e fofo! Ai a Bella beija o Ed! e Uma talzinha aparece chamando a minha Best de vadia! a .. esse ai não me conhece! Eu vou descobrir tudo sobre essa qualquer e vou estragar a vida dela! a eu vou! Se não eu não me Chamo Helena Alice Catarine Cullen!  
áh... E eu não me chamo mesmo! ;)

* * *

**_Atualizando rapidinhoo xD_**

**Comentarios**

**Lisy Cullen -** _Tinha quer ser a Tanya!_

**Laurenhay -** _Adorando como sempre o seu comentario xD_

_**Beijos aperta o botão ai vai xD Pleaseeeeeeee**_


	9. Novo dia

**Cap 7. Novo dia!**

Sempre que eu acho que tudo vai dar certo, dá errado! E o pior.. ELE ME BEIJOU! E ele beija muito bem! Só que agora eu acho que eu to apaixonada por ele... e ele começou a chorar.. e eu achei muito gay.. mais ele não é gay.. ele é MEU principe! Táh to exagerando... mais ele é tudo de bom! E aqueles olhos! OMG vai ser bom assim lá na minha casa!

OPA!

Tive uma idéia. Bella má Mode On!

_(Pov Alice)_

Que bom que a Bella conseguiu ficar com o doidão lá.. Pena que Jasper não é tão abusadinho.. Adoro caras safados! Será que ele é gay? Áh Jasper.. eu vou fazer você virar homem!

- Bella! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Hã? O que? Que que você tá falando sua maluca?

- Ai Bella.. eu Acho que o Jasper é gay!

- Alice, eu sei que na sua casa tem pé de maconha, então para de se drogar com cocaina ok!

- Bella lá em casa só tem plantação de Maconha!

- Então, você planta maconha para colher cocaina!

- Você é artificialmente loira!

- aff! Afinal.. O que você quer de mim?

- Simples.. você já conseguiu ficar com o bonitão.. agora é minha vez de ficar com o viadinho. Opa Jasper.. xD

- Se você acha que ele é´gay.. então por que vai arriscar ficar com ele?

- Simples porque ele é taradão por dentro.. os quetinhos são os piores (6)

- Nossa Alice.. você acordo com o mal no coração hoje hein!? Vamo na praia? *-*

- Agora! Vo acorda a Rose!

- Afinal.. PERAAAAA AONDE TÀ A ROSE.. o quarto dela é com a gente! E .. PUTA QUE PARIU.... EMMETT...

_(Pov Rose)_

(...)

- ROSE! ROSEEEEE!!!!!

Quem é a merda, a filha da puta que tá me chamando. Eu to .. é aonde eu to mesmmoo?

- ROSEEEEEEEEE!

Ainm... Para que tanta gritaria hein? Nossa .. esse povo não se manca que eu to tentando dormi um pouco. Cade meu ursinho hein? Opa o que eu tenho aqui.. nossa ele já tá animadinho! Uii...

- Bom dia amor!

- Emmett?

- é... tava pensando que era quem Rose? Olha nem me fala agora que você tava me traindo não hein!? :/

- Não. Amor o que você tá fazendo no meu quartooo?

- Não não bebe... Você que dormiu aqui no meu quarto!

- MERDA! TO indo!

(...)

Oppaa Eu to só de calcinha.. bem .. pelo menos eu to de CALCINHA NÉ.. cade o meu.. deixa pra lá!

_(Pov Bella)_

- ROSE!ROSALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Ai menina cala a boca! Você tá me deixando frustada.. mais do que eu já to.. eu perdi de novo o meu sutian!

- Emmett...

Rose.. aff.. ela sempre faz.. isso.. fica bebada.. e não lembra nem aonde deixa as coisas... aposto que ela teve uma noite daquelas com o emmett... e ela nem se lembra..

-Vamo na praia?

- Bella.. eu acabei de acorda... eu tenho que comer alguma coisa... eu to com fome!

- Tá. Vamos na padaria... compramos as paradas lá.. e depois agente vai na praia BELE?

- Morre menina!

Nossa realmente .. ela tá com um puto bafo! Deus me livre!

- Alice.. Anda... não precisa escolher o bikine agora... depois agente ve isso!

- Não bella se não depois você vai pegar o primeiro que ver.. e se o Jasper tiver na praia!?

- Alice... 1ª se o jasper for emo... ele não vai a praia 2ª se ele for gay.. ele não vai a praia!?

- Bella.... hu... como você sabe disso tudo?

- á.. nada não.. só andei lendo .. um pouquinho xD

E lá estava eu indo para a droga da tal padaria com Alice . Cara como a praia era bonita meoo! Eu só não estava intendendo a Alice parecia que queria ficarcom o meu Ed... Ai depois ela fala lá do emo gay..  
Não que eu tenha algo contra.. Mas seria! Ele era estranho e parecia que tava sentindo dor! E olha que Alice nem bateu nele para ele fazer cara de dor (6)

- Alice vai demorar muito ainda para chegar a padaria?

- Não Bella, é ali na frente!

Nossa se isso é uma "padaria" eu nunca ia conhecer! Muquifo!

(...)

- Bella passa a manteiga?

- Calma Rose!

- Ela é light né?

- Não! Dã eu que não to acima do peso!

- Engrassadinha! voc~e parece uma .. uma .. uma.. a sei lá..!

- Vo subi para troca de roupa. Vou andar um pouco na praia! Agente se encontra por lá!

Eu realmente precisava andar.. depois de comer 1 pão e tomar um copão de toddy.. Eu devo estar OBESA! E olha que eu nem fiquei totalmente satisfeita! Vou aprovetitar que agora eu to andando e vê .. né... se eu vejo algum gatinho! Não que eu não esteja satisfeita com o Ed... Afinal de contas.. Olhar não tira pedaço.. e eu tambem não sou de ferro!.. Homens de cuequinhas.. na praia ... Oras.. deixa qualqquer uma doida!

- Ai que conchinha rosa linda!

- Não nas linda que você, princesa!

* * *

**Demorei mais att.! Mil perdooesss! Gente .. tive que dormi no hospital final de semana e não deuuu de forma alguma para att.. mais foi lá que eu tive umaaaa GRANDEEEEEEEEEE ideiiaa! Proximo Cap.. vai ser inesquecivel na vida de Bella xD**

**Comentarios:**

**Bruna Beck -** _xD .. o Ed tem seus momentos gay.. por causa do Jasper .. tadinho.. Afinal ele é Emo!.. bem emotivado xD Que bom saber que você esta gostando xD_

**Lisy Cullen -** _kkkkkkkkkk adorei o "Fique com o Carlisle..." nãooooo Eu quero o Ed mesmmoo.. pelo menos nos sonhos xD a Tanya vai ter um final muito feliz! rs rs (6'_

**Elise Garcia -** _A Rose... bem.. para ela bater em alguem só se derem em cima do Emmett.. e a Alice.. é bem provavel dela apanhar! e a Tanya.. deixa ela para lá! o que é dela táh reservado xD_

**Thays -** _Cap fresquinnho para você xD_

_**Beijoss **_

_**P.s. Acho que vou passar a noite de sabado/domingo no hospital de novo então.. provavelmente no meio da semana estarei att aqui! **_

**xD_ me deixa feliz e aperta o botaão!_**


	10. Silencio

** Cap 8. Silencio**

Ai meu deus quem é essa estatua parada na minha frente?Eu não mereço! Que cantada mais escrota!

-Quem é você? Conheço-te?

-Só se for dos seus sonhos amor!

-Ai meu filho, sonho que não seria! Estaria mais para um pesadelo e dos feios!

-Nossa! Você é uma gatinha estressada hein!? Que tal uma ração matinal?

Nossaaa! Isso só acontece comigo! Na moral! Vou me matar ali e já volto!

- Primeiro: se eu fosse gata eu miava, segundo: e se eu fosse uma gata eu comeria ração com pedigree e não qualquer porcaria que eu encontro por ai!

-Ta. Meu nome é Jacob. E você?

-Isabella, Mais me chame apenas de Bella.

-Oi Bella, me desculpe se eu te irritei!

-Tudo bem. Mas não tente me cantar de novo! Você é péssimo nisso!

-Uai! Às vezes funciona ta?!

Nossa se essa cantada funcionou, juro que me mato! Ta eu não vou me matar, mas a caipira que fica com ele é cega, burra e é logicamente loira! Minha irmã Rosalie, nossa ela só pegava homem gostoso antes de começar a namorar com o taradão!

-Ei tem alguém ai? Bella! Você morreu com os olhos abertos?

-Você ta tentando ser engraçado? Por que eu vou logo avisando. Não ta funcionando!

- OK! M cansei de você! Tchau gatinha ignorante! _|_

-Já vai tarde cachorro! _|_

_**(pov. Ed)**_

Nossa cara! Nossa! Que noite! E que gata! Eu queria ficar com Alice porque nunca imaginei que a gata da Bella ia querer ficar comigo! Nossa ia me deu uma vontade de correr na praia! Vou correr! Hoje promete! Quero ver a minha peguety!

**Narrador**

**Enquanto Bella continuava a sua busca por conchinhas cor de rosa. Ed ia se arrumando para ir correr. DETALHE: no mesmo lugar onde Bella estava ;)**

**_(Pov. Bella)_**

Nossa cara eu andei demais acho que andei uns 7 km! Vou voltar! Alice deve estar ficando doida e tendo um ataque por causa do biquíni que ela vai usar! Também para que ela trouxe uma mala só saidinha de praia? Total Loucura! O.k.!

PARA TUDO! OMG! OMFG!

ALGUEM ME SEGURA! Quem é aquele gostoso, lindo, perfeito? Jesus me abana!

Ai a perfeição ta vindo na minha direção! FOCO BELLA FOCO! Você ta ficando com o Ed gostosão! EPA! Para TUDO! Aquele lá é o Ed gostosão! SEM CAMISA! O.O É um sonho! Eu vou desmaiar! Anda Bella, anda!

-Edward!

-Hum, Bella? BELLA? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Edward, Eu tava andando! Só isso... Eu tava começando a voltar... eu acho que andei uns 7 km!

- Bella essa praia não tem nem 2 km toda!E a casa aonde você ta fica na metade da praia!

-Nossa credo! Acho que... Deixa pra lá! Vamos dar um mergulho?

-Borá!

**(_Pov. Ed)_**

Epa! O que a Bella ta fazendo andando sozinha aqui na praia? Aqui só tem homem tarado!

-Edward!

-Hum, Bella? BELLA? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Edward, Eu tava andando! Só isso... Eu tava começando a voltar... eu acho que andei uns 7 km!

- Bella essa praia não tem nem 2 km toda!E a casa aonde você ta fica na metade da praia!

-Nossa credo! Acho que... Deixa pra lá! Vamos dar um mergulho?

-Borá!

Como eu tava só com o calção eu ia assim mesmo... Mais já a Bella teria que tirar o vestid... EBA! \o/ TIRA TUDOO AMOR! ME MOSTRA COMO VOCÊ VEIO AO MUNDO!

-Edward! Para de me olhar assim! Até parece que eu sou algo comestível!

- E não é? Quem dera!?

-QUE? O.O

-Nada não esquece. Bella deixa pra lá. Enrola o seu vestido e coloca o meu cel ai no meio?

- Ta bom!

Vou me aproveitar da Bella agora! (6) Uma vez.. um amigo meu me falou que na agua é mais gostoso! Ia tentar agora né? Já que estava apenas eu e ela! Comecei a beijar o pescoço dela... só que o gosto não tava nada bom.. essa água salgada é horrível!Vou beijar a boca dela mesmo que ta melhor!Eu tava amando isso!Eu, Bella, água, praia, Tanya! TANYA!?

-MERDA!

-Que foi Ed, eu me empolguei? Mordi-te?

- Tanya!

-Esquece ela!

-Nãoo!

-Qual é Edward.. você tava me beij...

- Olha ali na praia!

-Tanya?! MERDA

* * *

**N/A: Tanya, tanya.. sempre tanya para estragar tudo! Relaxem isso vai durar pouco! (6  
Post prontinho.. demorado paks.. Meninas desculpemm a demora.. Não tive muito tempo.. e minha avó bem.. tá malz... torçam por ela :( Que as coisas andam de mal a pior! Mais eu acho que ainda vai dar tudo certo ;)**

**Comentarios:**

**Mariane -**_ AEEEE xD prontinho! outro cap!_

**Bells Cullen -** _Obrigadaaa xD O Jasper .. tadinho.. ele é eminho **!**_

**Elise Garcia -** _Prontinho! xD a Alice vai fazer uma loucura para tentar fazer o gay ops... o Jasper a Virar homen xD_

**_BeijOss :**_ **


End file.
